Violet Moon
by HollyRose93
Summary: This story is crossed with werewolves. Rukia has become the choosen one for the head Alpha werewolve to bare his child, to rule over the Seireitei. It's up to Ichigo to save her and bring her home, but feelings grow and things change between them. can he save her in time? will their feelings become something powerful? Rated M for later chapters
1. Under The Crescent Moon

It was late at night October 27th, in the Rukongai district forest. As the lunar phase begins, the crescent moon reflects light down towards the forest giving a small glow to the area. The fading distant noise of human life ceases as the night life of the forest comes to life. The natural sounds of the wind whistling through the bare branches of the trees, the autumn leaves crunching at their feet as they walk through the woods, all life seems to be fast asleep except from the distant hoot of a few owls calling to each other as field mice scurry through the fallen leaves to escape their certain death. All seems as nature intended until the sound of banter echo's through the dark woods. Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki were on a late night patrol as a punishment..

"how many times do I have to tell you, it was an accident? And I'm sorry." his voice was filled with concern.

She giggles at his touch guy appearance "No matter where you go Ichigo, trouble is always close behind"

"it's not my fault that Byakuya's vase got broken, Besides I was being chased by a midget with a zanpakuto." he stares at her, waiting for reaction which comes as a surprise

"I would chase you till the last breath if I had to" she blushes and turns her attention to the forest. The blush doesn't go unnoticed by Ichigo's keen eye. They continue to walk in silence when the sudden sound of Rukia's laugh echo's through the forest causing Ichigo to look at her confused

"what's so funny midget?" he raises his eyebrow

"do you remember that time in school, at the dance, when Keigo asked me to dance with him?" she giggled again "I didn't get to answer him before you grabbed me by the arm and yelled at keigo to keep his hands off me, then you lead me to the dance floor and we started dancing. You are a really good dancer except for when you tripped on your shoes and knocked over 6 couples" she continues to live that moment with a small blush on her cheeks.

Turning slightly red, he stops and turns to her folding his arms over his chest

"that was not funny that was embarrassing! Besides Keigo is an idiot, he's always been after you since the first day you came to Karakura High" their eyes meet for a moment, his bright amber eyes looking into her glistening violet eyes, trying to figure out what the other is thinking.

The moment's ruined by an unfamiliar spiritual pressure.

"did you feel that?" she snaps herself back to reality

"feel what?" looking around the forest thinking something's not right.

"over there" she points towards the bushes "it's coming from the bushes"

"stay here and keep watch I'll check it out" Ichigo places his hand on her shoulder sending shivers down her spin at his gentle touch. She blushes and nods her head in agreement

"I'll stay here and secure the area" she looks round the forest looking for anything out of the ordinary.  
Pushing past the small branches and brown leaves he finally gets through to the other side, where he finds a man wearing familiar rukongai clothes looking lost.

"Hey, you alright there?" Ichigo calls over to the stranger as he approaches him "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper"

"I.. err.. I'm lost.." was all the man could say, his voice was quite and soft.

"where are you heading too? Perhaps me and my partner could show you the way?"

"I'm heading for the soul society" he speaks again, slowly getting closer to Ichigo.

"the soul society? Why are you heading there?" confused with the strangers actions, Ichigo takes a step back.

The stranger lifts his hand up slightly, as brown hair sprouts out from his hand as razor sharp claws emerge from his fingernails, smirking towards Ichigo, his eyes change from a dark grey to a glowing yellow. Looking down at the strangers hand wondering what was happening, before he could reach for Zangetsu, the stranger swipes his chest at Ichigo knocking him half a mile down the woods hitting trees as he fly's through the air, landing harshly on the ground leaving him motionless.

Rukia feels Ichigo's spiritual pressure peak, rushing through the bushes she screams out his name,

"ICHIGO!" fear filling her eyes as the brittle yet sharp tips of the autumn bushes scratch her hands. She emerges to find Ichigo's body, limp and flat, steady breaths slowly escaping his mouth. Turning round to see a dark figure in the shadows, Rukia takes hold of her zanpakuto and immediately releases it to shikai.

"Who are you? What have you done to Ichigo?!" she shouted.

"You're the one, you're coming with me" he smirked whilst approaching her. Before she could defend herself she feels a warm hand grasped round her throat, instantly she was pinned to the floor, her face becoming cold as the blood and air is stopped causing her to gasp for air.

"My master will be pleased with me, lets not give him all the fun" he said licking his lips, he leans in close placing his tongue on her cheek tasting her sweet smooth skin.

"N... n.. no" she says trying to keep her eyes open. Suddenly all weight is lifted, taking big gasps of air as quick as possible. Feeling warm arms around her shoulders, looking at the source seeing bright orange.

"Ichigo" she says in between a breath of air.

Ichigo lands a strong punch to the strangers jaw, his body twisting in mid-air, landing harshly on the floor.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ichigo demands.

"My name doesn't concern you boy, but the girl is coming with me" Fire starts in Ichigo's amber eyes, ready to protect Rukia by any means.

"Over my dead body"

"That can be arranged kid" the stranger starts to smirk feeling smug and powerful after landing the first blow on Ichigo not so long ago that sent him flying. Ichigo flash steps behind the smug man, swinging his zanpakuto violently down hoping to leave a gaping wound in his back, the dark figure anticipates Ichigo's move and dodges with supernatural speed, he swings his revealed claw-like hand, cutting into Ichigo's back. Ichigo twists and gaps in pain as his back begin to bleed, the fire full blaze in his eyes, the stranger swipes for another strike thinking he has Ichigo beat, suddenly Ichigo flash steps closer to avoid the swipe, now face to face Ichigo barges him to knock him back off balance, his zanpakuto coming into full motion from the floor up Ichigo strikes the strangers chest, a loud painful shriek leaves his mouth, he hits the floor with a groan.

"You'll pay for that!" he growls, his yellow eyes becoming brighter, ready to kill. The man rises to his feet, breathing heavily with anger, holding his crimson chest.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren." A powerful avalanche of cold air rushes past the man, flash freezing him in-casing in ice.

"Rukia! are you OK?" Ichigo runs towards her.

"Yes I'm fine, Ichigo you're hurt" worry breaks through her voice.

"Just a couple of scratches, I'm fine" he says, smiling trying to hide the pain he's in.

"Lets go report this to Ni-sama and see Captain Unohana" Rukia cant help but stare at Ichigo's wounds, the blood glistening in the pale crescent moon. Ichigo looks at Rukia, he slowly tilts her chin back to examine the bruising, Rukia notices the concern fill Ichigo's face, with that she slowly caresses his hand, their eyes meet and lock, they both lean in...

**Hey, it's been a while. thank you for reading and reviewing, means a lot.  
this story was written by me and my good friend Joe.  
please read and tell me what you think :)  
if it's good we have more to come :)**


	2. More Than Just A Scratch

Their eyes meet and lock, they both lean in...

Suddenly a hell butterfly interrupts the moment, causing them to look towards the butterfly blushing bright red.

"Unknown spiritual pressure detected. please report back to Captain Kuchiki." a male voice speaks through.

"we should get going before he unfreezes" Rukia spoke pulling out her own hell butterfly. "Specimen for Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi to my location. Report to Captain Kuchiki that Lieutenant Kuchiki will report once, I and Ichigo Kurosaki have been to squad 4 barracks for medical treatment"

They avoid eye contact until squad 12's re-enforcements arrive and collect their specimen. Now on their way to squad 4's barracks. Holding her neck flinching at the pain in her bruising taking sneak glances at Ichigo's chest which is covered in blood and quite deep cuts, feeling the heat rush to her cheek as she blushed thinking about how his chest would feel on her fingers, those hard abs touching her smooth white skin.

"are you sure you're OK? You look very red in the face? Did he hurt you anywhere else?" His voice snapping her back to reality.

"Huh? oh.. yeah I'm fine, it's just he got lucky" pointing to her neck, Ichigo's eyes fill with sorrow and sadness. She got hurt because he didn't predict the attack.

"it's not your fault Ichigo. I'm just glad you're OK." she reassures him

"but your neck. If I was quicker I would have been able to save you from getting hurt." looking down to the ground.

"don't be silly, I'm a soul reaper, it's my job to protect, and I was protecting you, granted I got hurt in the process but that didn't stop me from saving you. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you.." blushing at what she said turning away, feeling his eyes on her.  
Smirking at her reaction not taking his eyes off her "I know what I would do, I would give up my powers, life and soul just to make you safe and sound" he says as they arrive inside the squad 4's barracks.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki what brings you both here.. oh goodness! Hanataro, please see to Kuchiki's injuries." Captain Unohana speaks with such elegance. "follow me Kurosaki, I shall attend to your injuries" he does so without complaint.****

Rukia's POV

In a private hospital room sighing in re-leaf at Hanataro's healing touch.  
"you really do have healing hands Hanataro. Thank you for all your help.. again" she tells him sitting on the hospital bed as his yellow aura wraps around her neck.

"It's not a problem Rukia, It's my job." Smiling at her as he finishes up on his healing technique."you're really lucky that you only received bruising, it'll heal up in no time at all." taking his hands away from near her neck. "there.. all done, good night Rukia, see you soon" smiling at his job well done

"Thank you, I'll see you around" she gets off the bed heading for the door when Hanataro's voice calls out to her

"Tell Ichigo to take better care of you next time!" giggling away to himself.

"I think it's Ichigo that needs to take better care of himself!" laughing away, closing the door behind her. Making her way to Ichigo's room hoping the wounds aren't too deep to leave horrible scars.****

Ichigo's POV

Sitting on the chair Ichigo feels the gentle power of Unohana working her magic fingers to heal his cuts.

"you're very lucky Kurosaki, any deeper and you would have bled to death" she tells him, checking all his vital signs. "you need to take it easy for a few days, which means no fighting and no taking scratches from anyone.. hmm? This is odd?" looking confused and concentrated as she puts more spiritual pressure over Ichigo.

"what's wrong?" feeling her pressure stronger than before, it's almost crushing him

"nothing. Nothing to worry about" she smiles, which doesn't sit too well with Ichigo. "thank you for coming in today Kurosaki, as I said take it easy and rest. Goodnight" she ushers him out the room, before he even gets his top back on and swiftly closes the door behind him.

"well that was strange?" he looks back at the door confused pulling his top over his shoulders

"Ichigo? How are you feeling?" hearing a sweet voice behind him.

"Rukia? I'm okay, I just need to rest is all. Are you OK?" now facing her waiting for an answer, but only seeing her blush on her cheeks, her eyes looking towards his chest. Looking down realising his bare chest is still on show covered in bandages. Blushing and quickly covering himself up _why am I blushing? It's not like she hasn't seen my chest before?  
_  
"I'm good, Hanataro did a great job. Come on lets go, I think we both need rest" meeting his eyes

"yeah sure, I'll walk you back home" he says as they head for the exit. 

* * *

As they walk back to Kuchiki manor, there's a chill in the air due to the soft cold weather. The faint sound of a party coming from squad 13's barracks. Tonight was the birthday of the late Lieutenant of squad 13 Kaien Shiba. A small birthday memorial has taken place. But it was very late and the party was coming to an end, so Ichigo and Rukia decided not to bother going due to the attack they had encountered.

"I'm sorry you had to miss Kaien's birthday tonight. It was my fault with the vase, the attack, your injury and now the party.. I've ruined your whole day" Ichigo speaks as he and Rukia walk side by side.

"Ichigo stop apologising, I'm OK with missing the party tonight, I've already wished him happy birthday this morning, he knows I'm not really a party person, and respects me for that. Besides it wasn't all bad today, I got to hang out with you all day" she smiles and touches her neck to feel slight bruising which is to be expected during the healing process.

They walk in silence the rest of the way until they reach the gate leading to the Kuchiki Manor. Cherry Blossom trees hang over the walls giving colour and light to the surrounding area.

"Well thank you Ichigo for walking me home, I shall inform Ni-sama about the attack. I'll see you in the morning, Goodnight.." she say bowing towards him, turning around to head inside

"wait.. can we talk about what happened after the attack? You know before the butterfly showed up?" a small blush reaching his cheeks. They were close, really close, a breath away.

"I.. I don't know what to say about that? It happened so quick.. It wont happen again.." she hangs her head not wanting to show her face to him. After a few seconds she lifts her head to see his sorrow "unless you want to of course?"  
Ichigo looks up instantly "of course I do!?" realising he said that abit too loud, he approaches her until they are a few inches away. Tilting her chin up towards his face, lips about to touch..

"Hey! Ichigo! Rukia!" the familiar voice of Renji calls over to them. Interrupted again. They quickly separate.

"Renji" they say in unison. He staggers his way over to them nearly falling over a couple times. He's drunk.

"wher hav you too beeeeen!? You missed the paaartyyyyy! AHA"

"We'll tell you in the morning Renji, now goodnight boys, Ni-sama is waiting for me." in one swift movement she was gone.

"come on Renji, I'll get us back" Ichigo sighs and places one of Renji's arms over his shoulder, ignoring the pain in his back and chest.

The morning arrives, Renji and Ichigo awake at 6am sharp in the squad 6 barracks, they sit and eat breakfast, Ichigo slowly playing a taking small bites whereas Renji is scoffing down his 3rd bowl trying to recover from his hangover. Training began at 7:30am which Renji, Ichigo and Rukia was attending that day, Renji again repeats last nights question as to their whereabouts?

"Well that's a long story, you see..." Rukia starts.

"Would Lieutenant Kuchiki and Substitute soul reaper Kurosaki report to the head captains meeting immediately!" The voice of Head Captain Yamamoto echoes through the training ground.

"Hmm that's strange, wonder if its to do with last nights encounter?" Ichigo says.

Yeah I reckon so, c'mon, we best hurry, don't want to keep the head captain waiting!" Rukia says as she starts to run off.

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo arrive at the meeting hall, the six captains on each side leaving a nerve-racking walkway in between towards the Head Captain, he sits in his chair with a stern look on his face, Rukia and Ichigo begin to panic, the room falls silent as they begin to take slow steady steps towards the 13 captains.

"This meeting will now come to order... Captain Unohana state your concern" The head captain orders.

"My concern regarding last night when Ichigo Kurosaki came to my barracks which scratches on his chest and back. I personally treated him, during the healing I discovered something I haven't came across before, the rashi was nothing that I've come across before. I discovered it in the DNA structure in Ichigo's scratches. Ichigo would you mind showing the Head Captain the scars?" Unohana asks politely.

"No, why should I have to show them, they're just a couple of scratches, you said last night it was nothing to worry about." Ichigo protests.

"Just show us!" Captain Kensei demands.

"Alright, alright, keep your mask on!" Ichigo snaps, throwing a sharp, dagger like glance at Kensei.  
Ichigo takes off his top, pulling the bandages slowly off as though the wounds are still fresh, yet reveals no scarring at all, as though they were never there. Ichigo looks down in shock, Rukia takes a look at his bare smooth chest, eagerly hiding the blush she can feel rush to her cheeks, she quickly looks down and adverts her eyes. Just over half of the 13 Captains within the meeting stood in shock, Unohana described the scratches to be almost deep enough to kill him.

"As I anticipated, the wound is completely gone, like nothing was there to begin with. This was not the work of my powers, whatever is causing this fast regeneration was caused by whatever attacked him." Unohana explains.

"What exactly happened out there, Rukia briefly explained what happened to her, but what happened to you?" Byakuya asked sternly.

Ichigo and Rukia then start to explain the whole night again, leaving out details of a certain personal conversation that doesn't concern the captains.

"The specimen that is currently undergoing multiple tests and examinations, the so called man that was brought in is in fact a creature of some sort, it seems to be hiding in a human shell, a disguise so to speak but I'm looking into it, I've become rather intrigued in whatever it is." Mayuri speaks forward.

"That concludes that then, I suppose there's nothing more we can do until further tests are done. " Captain Shinji says yawning.

"That's all for now, report back to me when more information is acquired. Ichigo Kurosaki you must stay within squad 6 barracks until further notice, whenever Captain Kurotsuchi needs samples from you, there will be no disobeying the demand... Dismissed!" The Head Captain orders.

* * *

As Rukia and Ichigo leave the meeting and head back to the training ground which was now empty, except from a sleeping Renji hungover and literally hung-over a large rock outside the training grounds. Rukia gives him a firm kick that knocks Renji off of the rock and onto the floor with a heavy thud, and a groan, Renji stands steadily, trying not to move too much in case he vomits.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Renji asks rubbing his back.

"We're heading back to where we were last night, if you want to come with us I'll explain on the way there" Rukia suggests. They turn to leave as Renji staggers behind them.

They make their way to where the attack sight looking for clues to who or what this creature is.

"It's worrying to what it's doing to you Ichigo? We need more information on this thing" Rukia speaks with concern. As she relives the strangers choking, tight grip round her neck, the licking of his lips, the words he spoke. "I just remembered, he spoke to me last night, saying 'you're the one' and 'that his master would be pleased'?" sounding worried.

The word _master _echo's through Ichigo's head causing him to stop walking suddenly, Rukia and Renji continue walking until Rukia notices a familiar presence.

"That pressure?" she trembles

"What is that?" Renji looks around.  
Rukia sharply turns around to see Ichigo standing a few feet away, his body convulsing.

"Ichigo! What's wrong?" Rukia shouts as she takes a couple of steps towards him.

Ichigo's head shoots up revealing one of his amber eyes turning Black, as if an eclipse has ceased the sun into darkness...


	3. First Change

**Rated M !**

**sorry for the late update been busy with home life and work. hopefully I will have the next chapter up by next week :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Ichigo?" Rukia's words don't seem to reach Ichigo anymore. He just stands there, staring at her with desire.

"Stay back Rukia, his spiritual pressure has completely changed." Renji says pulling Rukia behind him. He takes the lead and slowly walks over to Ichigo with his hand resting on his zanpakuto, not sure what to expect.

As Renji becomes a few feet away from him, he notices how heavy Ichigo' breathing has become. He turns back to look at Rukia when he gets a sudden forceful hit in his ribs, causing him to fly through the air and hit the ground landing painfully. Ichigo had elbowed Renji in the ribs as he quickly mad his way passed him.

"Renji!" Rukia shouts as she reaches for her zanpakuto, but it's too late. Ichigo's speed had increased so much she didn't see him even move before he had pinned her to the ground. Ichigo straddled her hips, and held her hands above her head with one of his large hands, gripping tightly.

"hello princess" Ichigo smirked devilishly, he started to pull his trousers down, halfway through he stopped and ripped Rukia's trousers off leaving her chappy knickers on display, then continues with his own, revealing his hard, pulsing cock. "You smell... Delicious" he inhales deeply whilst licking his lips.

"NO! Get off me! ICHIGO!" she screams while Ichigo's hand travels down her delicate, trembling body, slowly brushing down her breasts, circling her belly button a few times.

"We're gunna have a little fun princess, this master needs you for some silly ritual, I want to fuck up those plans and screw you myself!" he watches his finger as it traces down from her stomach, towards her knickers, he notices the chappy face on the front. He chuckles "Lets take a trip to Chappy Land!"

"No! Ichigo! Please Stop!" she begins to cry.

"ROAR! Zabimaru!" the jagged teeth of his shikai speeds through the air, aimed at Ichigo's head. Ichigo dodges with a flash step, he covers himself up laughing sarcastically.

"*Sigh* now I'm going to have to finish her off after I've defeated you"

"You sick bastard! You won't lay another finger on her!" full of rage Renji throws his zanpakuto back and whips it towards Ichigo, the teeth lashing at Ichigo in every direction, continuous swings are taken, Ichigo's new increased speed dodging every one of Renji's attacks. Renji throws one last swing, spinning each sector of his blade, the pale moonlight shimmering off the independent pieces, Ichigo dodges but finds himself next to Renji, the swing of Zabimaru was to distract him so he could get closer, Ichigo shocked to have fallen for the distraction, Renji flash steps closer towards him, nearly face to face "Hado 31... Demon Way". Ichigo dodges, the kido misses hitting a tree, barely missing Rukia who still lays trembling on the ground.

"My turn!" Ichigo sniggers, he locks his fingers together raising them above his head, Renji not concentrated, worried about his fail attempt at kido that almost hit vulnerable Rukia, Ichigo's hands still locked together, come thundering down making contact with Renji's shoulder, a flash of red appears upon contact, Renji's painful cry is cut short as his body impales the ground beneath, rumbling the earth around them. As the dust and dirt clears Renji's silhouette appears, his zanpakuto rushes towards a laughing Ichigo, the laughing stops instantly, Ichigo's body freezes, lifting his left hand to his eclipsed eye and letting out a deafening scream, reality kicks in, but too little too late, Renji's blade has sunk deep into his right shoulder, blood gushing out as Ichigo falls to his knees, confused and bewildered he hits the floor.

"Renji?" Rukia's distant, quiet plead catches his attention straight away, he runs over to her checking she's OK.

"Rukia! Did he hurt you?" he is by her side, helping her cover herself up. She nods her head at him. "come on lets get you to Unohana" he helps her to her feet

"No, honestly I'm fine.. don't tell anyone what happened, especially Ni-sama! It's wasn't Ichigo doing any of it.. I looked into his eyes, it wasn't even his hollow" looking over to Ichigo's unconscious body.

"are you insane!? We need to lock him up and get you some help!" Renji's furious "why shouldn't he be locked up after what he did to you." looking into her violet orbs, seeing the fear in them.

"please.." she begs him, looking back over to Ichigo.

"give me one good reason why I shouldn't?" he continues to look at her cold, shivering body.

"Because. I.. I love him.." almost whispering, but loud enough for Renji to hear. He's shocked at what she just told him. Thinking about how to get her to agree to Ichigo getting locked up and checked out.

"*Sigh* alright.. I wont tell my Captain but only if we do go speak with Kisuke."

she looks at him, millions of things rushing through her mind, thinking the situation over. "Alright.." she walks over to Ichigo and sits next to him, stroking his orange hair in her fingers.

* * *

They arrive at Urahara's shop, Kisuke sitting at his little table in the back room. Rukia and Renji walk into the shop with Ichigo slumped over his shoulder.

"Kisuke!" Renji shouts, his voice echoing through the shop, bouncing off the walls until Urahara's head appears from behind a door.

"Renji? Rukia? What a pleasant surprise... What's that you got there Renji?"

"Its Kurosaki... we need your help, we need him locked up, we cant go to the soul society, they can't know what has happened yet"

"Sure thing, bring him down to the training ground, Tessai will heal that wound of his, then we'll keep him down there while we have a talk about what happened. " he says waving his fan.

Tessai helps Renji carry Ichigo down into the training ground where he heals his wounded shoulder, at the same time Tessai checks Renji over from his little fight with the changed Ichigo, Renji starts to explain Ichigo's behaviour back in the forest, his eclipsed eye and shaking body. Meanwhile Rukia is upstairs with Urahara and Ururu finding a spare pair of trousers for the slightly less clothed Rukia. Urahara concerned of why she lacks her bottom clothing, Renji and Tessai arrive upstairs, they both start to explain that nights events in full detail and the previous nights events, Urahara listening closely all the way through, without a word said until Rukia finishes the conversation on mortifying truth of the attempted rape, her voice trembling as she re-enacts the horrible moment which happened less than an hour ago.

"I see, this is quite a serious situation here.." Urahara looks between the 2. "something does sounds very familiar with the whole story. I'll have to look into it. But for now I think that you, miss Kuchiki should head back to the soul society and get some rest-"

"no.. my brother should not hear of this! Ichigo wasn't in control with what happened and Ni-sama wont see that and will kill him." Rukia stands and puts her point across "I will stay here as long as it takes to make sure Ichigo is OK. Whether you help me or not." she walks off heading down to the training room to check on Ichigo. Leaving the others to talk about what they should do and what information they could find. Kisuke followed behind Rukia but kept his distance from her, to give her and Ichigo some privacy.

As Rukia reaches downstairs she looks around for Ichigo, the bright lit area, hurts her eyes for abit before she adjusts. She spots Ichigo awake and sitting on a rock, drawing circles in the dirt with a stick.

"Ichigo?" walking towards him with her arms folded over her chest. "how are you feeling?"

"Rukia? Why are we at Hat&Clogs shop? And why am I down here? What happened?" a confused Ichigo looks into deep violet eyes.

"you don't remember anything from last night?" she continues to look into his eyes while taking a seat next to him on the rock. "it was quite.. bad.." looking down and grabbing a stick for herself drawing bunnies in the dirt.

"bad..?" looking between her black locks and the terribly drawn chappy bunny. "Rukia what happened?"

"well, you changed.. not into your hollow but something darker.."  
still confused by what's she's saying he looks around the training ground, trying hard to remember what happened. "I changed? Into something darker?" looking back towards her, noticing how she had dropped the stick and how she is now sitting with her leg to her chest and head resting on her knees. "Rukia? What happened? Tell me!" he had enough of being clueless and why Rukia is acting so distant.

"you attacked Renji and-" she couldn't finish the sentence

"and? Rukia what did I do to you!?" he grabbed her body and forced her to look at him. "did I hurt you?" seeing the worry in her eyes he can tell it was something bad.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. "You... tried to.. rape me..." she whispered. She felt the warmth from his hands fall from her shoulders. Opening her eyes seeing Ichigo with his head buried in his hands. He lets off a gut crunching roar.

"ARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" with speed and force he punches his fist down into the dirt. Before looking up to the woman he would give his life to save. Tears threatening to fall from both their eyes. "Rukia.. I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.."

"Ichigo it's OK, you didn't do it, besides it wasn't you in control. I know you wouldn't do anything like that to me without my consent anyway.." she trys to reassure him. "I'm fine now"

"how can you be so calm? And how could you be sitting this close to me after what I did to you.." resting his head in his hands again.

"I don't know? Renji was begging me to tell Ni-sama.. but I couldn't.. he would have killed you.." her tears falling from her violet eyes. "I couldn't let him take you away from me. I lost you once and I couldn't lose you again.."

Looking at the woman that gave me him everything, her reputation, her life, her powers, everything that she is, she gave so much for him. "Rukia.." looking at her broken form. Reaching out to her , resting his big, warm hands on her shoulders forcing her to look into his eyes. "you wont ever lose me again, because I don't ever want to lose you.." he can feel the heat in his cheeks rising and his eyes darts from her eyes to her lips. She copies his eye sight before following his movements as he leans in closer. Their lips gently touch, a mixture of sweat, blood and tears. Ichigo cups her jaw with his hand as they deepen the kiss into a passionate moment. Before pulling away looking into each others eyes trying to figure out what the other is thinking. He brushes a strand of her hair behind her ear. Leaning his head against hers.

"I Love you Rukia Kuchiki.."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! keep on reviewing it really helps :) **


End file.
